Overfiction
by reihun
Summary: In the mood for a bunch of OW oneshots? No problem! I, Rei, am here to present you a couple of OW pairings oneshots, each planned out and written with love! Keep in mind that these oneshots will be based off my favorite Overwatch couples, so I ask for you to respect what I like. Thank you!
1. Starry Sky

McCree wasn't always one to be with somebody, he naturally tended to be out on his own. His usual motives were to head to the bar at night, drink until his vision blurred and the world around him spun, and pass out wherever and repeat the process the next day.

But, there he was, star-gazing with someone. A woman. A woman he knew slightly.

Her name was Sombra, or at least, that's what she called herself. She was so.. peculiar-looking. The hair, the strange glowing … _things_ on her head, her haunting, bright eyes… she packed the full package of unique.

Yet, despite her looks, she was actually very laid-back. Well, with McCree anyway.

They've met before, ironically at a bar, and from there they've bumped into each other more often. It was strange at first, proceeded to be a bit creepy, but in the end, both adults appreciated each other's company.

During their meet-ups, they would tell each other things; things both wouldn't tell anyone else.

For example, McCree learned that Sombra was working for Talon, an association that was certainly anything but good. Jesse McCree knew too well that Talon can be brutal in so many ways, and he just so happened to be talking to someone who worked with them.

He should've been afraid of her, he should've backed away from her.

Then there he was, gazing at the starry sky with Sombra.

" _Que bonito,_ right McCree?" the woman in purple spoke softly, standing closely to the _vaquero._

Jesse looked down at Sombra for a second, noticing her small, sweet smile, and then looked back at the star-scattered sky.

"Of course, darl'. It's surely a beauty."

It was true, the dark blue sky was beautiful. The millions and millions of stars spread about made the sky sparkle, and it stretched out far and wide.

"Although," McCree started saying. "I've seen prettier."

That sudden comment intrigued Sombra. "Oh? And what could be prettier than tonight?"

The tall man took a slight pause, a smirk spreading on his face.

"You."

Even though McCree should've stayed away from Sombra, he just couldn't. When they first met and spoke, she posed no threat to him. And as they continued to meet each other, he developed certain feelings for her.

Jesse McCree had fallen in love with Sombra. Sure, call him a fool for choosing to drool over such a suspicious woman (he thought that about himself at first), but he just loved everything about her.

The way she talked to him, the way she joked around, her physical appearance; all those little bits made McCree stay attached to her.

And, it's not like it was a one-sided crush. Sombra loved him too.

They were dating each other, in absolute secret.

"Aw, _querido_ ," Sombra gushed out, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "Surely you don't mean it."

The gunslinger shot a curious look at Sombra, standing in disbelief at her words. "Hun, how could I be lyin'? You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever met! I promise ya that. Hell, I can even say that your eyes are like the stars; shining brightly and beyond beautiful."

Sombra couldn't take McCree's sweetness; those sugary words just melted her heart.

Since being at a loss for words, Sombra decided to respond to McCree with action.

She grasped McCree's serape and yanked him down to her height, and softly planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Although Jesse was at first taken aback by such a sudden action, he immediately began to kiss her in return.

As he savored her soft lips, McCree noticed that Sombra must've glossed on some fruit-flavored lip balm onto them, since they tasted so good. He absolutely loved it when she did that.

Finally parting away, both lovers gazed into each other's eyes, taking in the moment.

Both of them had different views on each other. Sombra saw McCree as a tough yet gentle man, while McCree often acknowledged Sombra to be extremely laid-back and daring. Somehow, these two mixed in perfectly with one another.

"Well, I suppose you need to scurry back to your precious Talon," Jesse sighed out, a bit disappointed at the thought that Sombra might need to leave him.

Sombra latched her hand onto McCree's softly. "Pfft, Talon doesn't need me right now, and I certainly don't need them."

Even if he appreciated her courage for wanting to stay with him, he well knew that not going back to Talon was a dangerous move.

"Sombra, please, you could get hurt," McCree stated out firmly, concern glossed in his eyes.

The young woman in purple brought herself closer to McCree. "Jesse, _amor,_ I need you. Talon can wait for me, and if they try to contact me asking about my absence, I can make up an excuse! It works all the time, trust me."

Jesse did trust Sombra, he did ever since they met. He just knew that such an action like that brings in danger for both of them.

But, he's been in danger before and has dealt with it. So, why try pushing Sombra away?

Giving in, Jesse sighed and then said, "Alright, alright. You're stickin' with me for now, sweetheart. I know that there's a motel 'round here somewhere.."

Sombra giggled a bit, and hugged McCree with a loving passion.

She knew that this was a major sacrifice on her account, staying away from Talon, but it was surely worth it.

Sombra's days purely consisted of just hacking and killing, hacking and killing, and those days can sometimes be stressful or terrifying.

So, she occasionally needs time to herself. And she spends her time with Jesse McCree, her precious _vaquero._

The man in the serape and cowboy hat kindly took in the hug, and then began leading Sombra towards wherever the motel could be.

And as both lovers walked away, the sparkling starry sky followed right after them.


	2. Comfort

Widowmaker was built to be a weapon of perfection.

She was well designed, remade, and put perfectly into action. Talon's way of remaking her was pure genius.

Her main focus was to kill no matter what the case, and feel no emotion other than satisfaction after a successful killing, and the desire to kill.

No emotion means no love, remorse, guilt, shame, embarrassment, happiness, sadness, and the list would go on.

She couldn't even cry, not shed a single tear.

Yet, despite all the modifications done to her, all the changes in her body and mind, she found herself crying atop Talon Headquarter's roof.

Yes, Miss Amelie LaCroix, Widowmaker, best killing agent of Talon, was _crying_ , feeling the weakest of all emotions.

She couldn't understand why. She knew she was prone to not feeling anything, so why was she crying?

There was nothing to cry about. All Amelie could remember was heading up onto the roof, wanting some thinking space away from Gabriel and Sombra, and just dove deeply into her thoughts.

She thought about the previous mission, and how successful it was. She thought about the next possible mission, envisioning Sombra messing up somehow. She thought about many things, many possibilities.

She thought about Gerald.

Oh, Gerald LaCroix. Her deceased husband. A dead Overwatch member.

He was the source of the tears.

It was stupid. So stupid, to cry over someone who was dead. Amelie knew he was gone for good, that she didn't love him anymore, so why cry over him?

So many questions unanswered made Amelie's head spin, and the tears didn't seem to stop coming.

She wasn't even lying to herself, for one part anyway; over time, Widow got over Gerald, all her true internal feelings for him dissipating away.

But maybe….

Maybe it had nothing to do with her ex-husband. It didn't have to do with him at all.

It was the fear of not loving again.

Ha, fear. She felt another emotion. Amelie felt so pathetic.

But, why fear not loving again? Why would she want to love someone? Who would she love?

It didn't make sense. All this confusion made her feel another emotion: rage.

" _Pourquoi cela doit-il se produire?!_ "

Amelia curled herself up even more, clenching her knees tightly as her sobs grew bigger and bigger.

She didn't like these emotions, they made her feel horrible. She wished they could stop.

She wanted this to all stop, to just end. The more Amelie felt the emotions the more she was hurting.

She wanted this to stop. But it didn't. It refused to stop.

That was, until, Amelie felt something wrap around her.

At the sudden feeling, her head bolted upwards, trying to see who had come to her without any warning. Turned out to be Gabriel.

Yes, Gabriel Reyes, _the_ "Reaper", was with Amelie up on the roof. But, why was he there? What was he doing?

Shifting a bit to see closely at Gabe's actions, Amelie noticed that he was hugging her.

A hug. Gabriel had offered Amelie a hug. Sure, it was an awkward one, but still…

"What are you doing, Gabriel?" Amelie asked out with a flat tone, trying to disguise all the mixed emotions she was truly feeling.

A small growl came from the man in black, as he then responded with, "I'm trying to comfort you."

Comfort. That's something else that you can feel emotionally. It was something appreciated, something most needed in humans.

It was something needed by Amelie.

At first, Amelie was unsure of Gabriel's actions. Knowing him best, she knew that he too couldn't express as much emotion, greatly knowing that this 'hug' could easily be a trap of some sort.

But.. that wouldn't make sense. Amelie and Gabriel had worked together for a long time now. If he wanted to hurt her, he would've done so before on earlier missions.

In fact, he showed the opposite. He was trying to help her, not just at that occurring moment, but many other times before as well.

Shaking away all the unnecessary thoughts from her mind, Amelie relaxed herself, taking in the hug. Then, taking up the courage to try to gain more comfort, Amelie switched her body around and hugged Gabe in return, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Just like Amelie was, Gabriel was surprised. He didn't see that move coming. But that didn't matter. All he knew to do was comfort her at that moment.

Suddenly, the blue woman felt the tears flow back. She tried her best to hold the dam of tears that was about to break, but something reassured her to actually cry.

"It's alright, Amelie. Let it all out."

Once again, Gabriel surprised Amelie with such effort to help her. That comment alone actually had begun to heal her.

Without any commentary added, the widow proceeded to cry, loud sobs pouring out of her mouth and deafening Gabriel's ears.

As Reaper continued to embrace the sobbing mess of a woman, he started feeling pity for her.

He shouldn't have been doing that, going up to Widowmaker and pitying her. He was a tough man, emotions shouldn't affect him in any way. Still, he had stayed with her on that roof and that only showed weakness.

Although, there was some explanation to his sudden action.

Gabriel knew Amelie to be a strong, independant woman, with the need to kill and always head straight when completing missions. She was built to be a weapon with no imperfections.

But, that was the problem. She was no weapon of any sorts, she was _human._ Calling her a 'weapon' was like saying blasphemy. Amelie didn't deserve to be viewed as a weapon, no, that title didn't fit her. Gabriel knew that.

After every mission, Gabriel would casually speak with Amelie about any topic of their choice, and after every conversation, despite Amelie's dull expression, he would notice her want to avoid others, to completely isolate herself from any verbal or physical interaction, for Amelie would shut down the conversation and immediately walk away.

What Gabriel saw within Amelie was the need for comfort, the need to release all her inner feelings to someone in particular. Her constant days of keeping her thoughts to herself is what harmed her, what damaged her.

Knowing all of this, Gabriel just had to cross the line. He had to help her, whether it'd somehow ruin his reputation with her or not.

Yes, Gabriel Reyes needed to comfort Amelie, he needed to help her. He'd even taken off his mask for such occasion.

During the long-lasting embrace, the young Talon sniper then whispered out, "Gabriel, I know not of your intentions, but... thank you, _mon amour._ "

Gabe didn't need to know a lot of French to figure out what those last words had meant. _My love_ is what she called him, which just raised so many questions, but he dared not ask any of them out loud.

"You're welcome, _mi viuda_."

If Amelie were one to mix in her native language, then Gabriel found it fair to do the same.

Eventually, Miss Amelie had the thought of letting go. The thought of getting up and off the roof was something she might've gone with, if she hadn't felt so attached to Reaper.

She questioned herself, why was she attached to him? This was another feeling that was so out of place with her, so unusual. Hell, she just called him her love; why even say that in the first place?

Although, at the moment those questions didn't matter. Reaper comforting Widowmaker was helping, so she just held onto him tighter.

As Gabe felt Amelie's grip became tighter around him, he felt something that he thought he'd never feel again.

He felt happiness. He was happy. Gabriel Reyes felt happy.

Sure, his face didn't express it as much as a normal person's would, but deep inside, he felt it. He felt the spark that came from Amelie accepting his comfort.

So, it didn't matter if both Talon agents would spend the night on the roof. It truly didn't matter.

In the end, Amelie received what she needed, and Gabriel felt happy for bringing comfort to the woman he knew best.


	3. A bit of a Cold Touch

Working for Overwatch was surely a pain in the neck, but in the end Junkrat was able to get the job done.

Jamison Fawkes never thought of joining such a goody-goody team, but life as a criminal had weighed him down greatly, and he desperately needed someone (other than Roadhog) to back him up.

Thus, he now found himself returning from a tense battle between a wave of Omnics in Numbani.

Other than Junkrat and Roadhog, a young lady named Tracer and someone named Mei-Ling Zhou had helped along in the fight.

Now, the Junker could care less about the speedy British gal; he only seemed to care for Mei and Mei only.

Mei was a climatologist who had a rough past, and was now happily working for Overwatch. She's been through thick and thin, and heavily believed that the world was worth fighting for.

Well, after the recent battle with the Omnics, Mei told herself that maybe she could fight for the world right after she took some time to at least lay down and breathe a little.

"Crikey, that was some hell of a battle!" Junkrat blurted out, following Mei towards the direction of a waiting aircraft.

Before being paired with him for 5 months, Mei couldn't stand Junkrat's loud and annoying presence for even 2 minutes, but over time she's learned to adjust to his rowdy personality, and learn a thing or two from him.

"I'll say," the Chinese woman responded sweetly. "They all barged in out of nowhere!"

Jamison appreciated that Mei was communicating with him more often, since he just enjoyed speaking with her.

There was something about the climatologist that attracted Jamison, and he certainly didn't mind that.

As all 4 teammates hobbled their way into the aircraft, Mei stopped for a bit and was left behind, as she was checking her Endothermic Blaster.

Sadly, her weapon was busted, dented severely in various areas. Mei knew that once she'd return to Gibraltar it would need some heavy fixing.

While behind the others, Mei had looked back up and noticed something horrible.

Since Junkrat was currently carrying his RIP-Tire by hand, his back revealed injuries scattered about, some gashes bleeding out. And, there even seemed to be a bullet hole.

The Chinese climatologist let out a gasp at the sight, then scurried right back to the tall Junker. Her hands had begun to tremble now that she knew that Junkrat had gotten hurt.

"Jamison!" she shouted out. "You're hurt!"

The aussie turned his attention to Mei, and gave her a curious look. "Whatcha mean, love? I don't feel any pain whatsoeva'!"

Pupils shrunken, Mei continued to observe Jamison's tattered back, fearing that the small wounds could grow bigger.

She then began moving the tall man into the aircraft, wanting to waste no time to get back to Gibraltar. "We _need_ Angela to get you fixed up when we arrive home, immediately!"

Jamison still didn't understand the sudden urge to head to Gibraltar so quickly. "Oi, Mei, no need for the rush! I'm fine, I promise!"

Lena and Mako watched as the two continued to fuss on, feeling amused at their bickering.

Eventually, the aircraft had lifted off the ground and was taken in the sky, heading back towards the Watchpoint.

When they had arrived at the Watchpoint, the team of four were greeted with cheers, all being praised for a successful mission.

Winston then called out to the four members of Overwatch, letting them know kindly that they could rest and skip the next two missions that would pop up.

Then, of course, Lena, Mako, Jamison and Mei made their way towards the infirmary, all awaiting Dr. Ziegler to tend to their wounds.

One by one, Angela healed and patched up the nasty scratches, leaving the heroes in perfect condition.

Although, the last to come out was the aussie himself, which had frightened Mei a bit.

She assumed that his back wounds had worsened, and that he might've entered critical condition. Those thoughts made her feel sick to the stomach.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Jamison Fawkes had limped out of the infirmary, his peg-leg making the usual clanking noises against the floor.

Relief flooded through Mei as she reached towards Jamison, hugging him tightly once closer to him.

The tall Junker was taken aback by the hug, but then hugged Mei in return. "Heh, worried about me I suppose?"

Backing a few inches away from Jamison, Mei looked up to him to reply, "How could I not be? Those injuries had me very concerned about you, Jami."

Jamison snickered a bit, knowing that Mei had worked herself up a bit too much over a few scratches, yet he appreciated her concern for him.

"Oh love, it wasn't that bad! Like I said, they were just a few ol' scrapes and scratches, nothin' major," he told her in attempt of giving her reassurance.

No matter how many times he would tell her, Mei couldn't convince herself that they were just "scrapes and scratches". Knowing the type of person Jamison was, she wouldn't want him to lose a single hair.

Sighing, Mei brought herself back closer to Jamison, gently wrapping her arms around him. "So.. what took so long?"

Junkrat took the time to think. "Well, Miss Angelface healed me up in a jiffy, and then did the usual checkup. Honestly, it was quite boring in there, and I will admit that I'm a tad bit afraid of madam Golden Wings most times, so gettin' out o' there was top priority."

Mei giggled at the thought of a tall man like Jamison running away in fear from a Swiss medic. She honestly never saw Junkrat as the type to fear anyone, let alone Angela.

Ignoring any other concerning thought, Mei took in the soft moment with Jamison, still holding onto him gently and stroking her fingertips across his left arm.

She then stopped, noticing a blackish blueish spot on his arm. It was a bruise.

"Oh… looks like Angela missed a spot," she muttered out, focusing on the bruise that marked Jamison's arm.

Junkrat shrugged, not minding the fact that he had a bruise. "Meh, I can treat it lata'. It can't kill me, y'know."

The climatologist furrowed her eyebrows, against the idea of Jamison wanting to treat the bruise later. "Oh no you won't. Come with me, Jamison."

With no warning, Mei began pulling the Junker farther away from the infirmary's entrance and down the hallway.

"Oi, Mei! I said I can handle this m'self!"

"I think not, Jami."

Mei had eventually led herself and Jamison into her room at the end of the hall, pushing past the door and whatever blocked the entrance.

During the process of being led to the room, Jamison had given up on holding back halfway, knowing that there was no use in fighting against Mei.

Mei then pushed Jamison down on her bed, while she made her way towards a mini-fridge she conveniently had.

She opened the fridge's door and pulled out a bag full of ice, holding it carefully so the ice wouldn't fall out.

Jamison looked at Mei while she carried the ice bag, knowing exactly what she wanted to do. The usual "put ice on a bruise so it can heal" treatment was what she had in mind, something he could've done on his own.

Once next to Jamison, Mei had held out the bag of ice. "Here, just let me.."

Gently, the Chinese woman applied the ice to the bruise, gaining a startling reaction from the Junker.

"Oi mate, that's cold!"

Mei rolled her eyes at the comment. "That's the point, Jami. The ice helps cool the blood vessels, lessening the leakage of the blood in that area."

Jamison let out a scoff in response. "Well, ya coulda warned me before anythin'!"

Setting aside any other comment the aussie had spoken, Mei focused on keeping the ice pack in place, wanting to help Jamison heal.

After 10 minutes, Mei removed the ice pack, then placing it away immediately since the ice had begun melting by then, causing some water droplets to fall to the ground.

Jamison appreciated Mei's need to assist him, such acts of kindness towards him were only offered by her only.

"Thanks for that, Mei, I appreciate it," he said softly, trying to show that he did enjoy Mei helping him out.

The climatologist smiled back and the Junker. "No problem, Jami. Also, I must ask, did Angela _really_ not see that bruise? Or…?"

Jamison let out a nervous chuckle."Well, uh, like I said before, I'm scared of Angelface, and I know she don't like me much, so I bailed out of there once the chance was given."

A laugh was heard coming out of Mei. She still found it hilarious that of all people, Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes, was afraid of a Swiss, blonde medic.

"Oh Jami, what shall I ever do with you?"

Jamison smirked playfully. "Dunno, love. But for now yer stuck with me."

As both Overwatch teammates embraced each other in the peaceful silence, Mei began to think of her overreaction towards the bruise.

Mei had all the right to get so nervous. Sure, it might've been too much of a reaction, but she wanted Jamison safe and unharmed.

Those two had been secretly dating each other. The main reason why they hadn't said a word to the rest of the team was because of Mei's insecurities.

No, it didn't mean Mei was embarrassed of Jamison, obviously not. She just was unsure of how the team would respond to such opposite people dating each other, and Jamison respected that decision.

And with the time of the two being together, Mei grew to be a bit overprotective over Jamison, knowing the way he acted towards danger and whatnot.

She just wanted him safe, that's all she asked for.

And, if it meant offering him a bit of a cold touch to heal him, then it'd be worth it in the end.


End file.
